thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Imogen Wildor
This tribute is a member of the Wildor Family Personality: Imogen is very tactical and extremely intelligent, especially being a Career tribute most of the time. She is known to be a mastermind who is sneaky and cunning. Backstory I thought on angels choking on their halos, get them drunk on rose water Imogen Wildor was originally born in District 2 to Fanya and Rob Wildor. Imogen was born with the intent that the Capitol considered to be "angelic", the Wells family. Everyone in the Wildor family disliked them for showing off their wealth instead trying to help those not as fortunate as themselves. Being in District 2, Imogen started receiving weapon training from the moment she started to walk. Imogen became extremely skilled in using a tomahawk or a double-sided axe, being able to kill anyone with them if that person pushed Imogen too far across the line. Eventually, when Imogen was nine, her family had to transfer to District 1 due to the commanding order that the Wildor family was to spread out and populate Panem. Imogen's family knew that this order was in an attempt to find any Wells family members and either capture them, or kill them. No one but the Wildors knew that in only a few short months, all hell was about to break loose. Find yourself a new gig, this town ain't big enough for the two of us Eventually, Imogen and her parents relocated to District 1. The leader of the Wildor family, Ares Wildor, had seen the despicable actions of Clutch Wells in District 7 and was ready to put an end to them once and for all. Every Wildor family member was notified across the districts that the uprising was about to begin. Panem wasn't big enough for both the Wildors and the Wells, only one of them. And the Wildors had the fire and fury they needed to win. Eventually, after the rebellions in District 7, which unfortunately resulted in the deaths of Hanna and Ares Wildor, all hell broke loose across Panem. The Wells family had declared war against the Wildors, but the Wildor family held more fury and fire. They wouldn't stop until every Wells family member who held allegiance to Clutch assassinated. Panem eventually started to split into either Wells or Wildor supporters. One thing was clear; one of the two families would be gone, because Panem wasn't big enough for either of them. Anything you say can and will be used against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you Now, Imogen, having a very smart and strategic father, start to show signs of strategy and intelligence. Rob Wildor was especially proud of his daughter being extremely intelligent. She preferred tactics that made people suffer, but also had a scheme or two that could be used for killing. This all occurred when Imogen was only around 11 and a half years old, so she was quite young. One tactic that Imogen had was that when a prisoner of war any Wildor captured, she would use anything that prisoner said against them. Imogen eventually became a valuable weapon of the Wildor family. One day, a few years later, a few members of the Wells family appeared on the radar. Imogen figured of a plan to get rid of the family; murdering them while their daughter was sleeping. Deep down inside, Imogen hated Morgana and wanted her gone for good. Using walkie-talkies, Imogen and her hit crew carried out the plan successfully; everyone in the family was dead. Staring inside the door way, Imogen saw the little Morgana on the floor, bleeding. She walked inside and gave the girl a kick in the ribs before leaving the house. Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Now Imogen, surprisingly did not attend the execution of Morgana's parents, in case the girl was watching and got suspicious. But the execution did leave a little message for Morgana; if you decide to mess with the Wildors, I'll teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way. The next times that Imogen was in the town square was for the annual reapings for the games. When she was 17, Imogen volunteered for the games, taking down any other girl in her way. When Imogen reached the podium, she grabbed the mic from the escort and gave Morgana a little message: "Let me clip the tiny wings that support any member of the Wells family." And with this, Imogen, a fore to be reckoned with, entered the games with one clear intention; finish what she started. Song Inspiration With it's lyrics used throughout Imogen's backstory, I found that Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy seemed to suit Imogen really well. The whole tone and theme of the song seemed to fit Imogen's hatred of the Wells Family. Trivia *The category "Rebel" was added of the intent of Imogen being a rebel against the Wells Family. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:The Wildor Family Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Marinalacrosse's Tributes